From the Bottom of My Heartless Soul
by ngelin
Summary: You have been living with your foster parents for 14 years.One day as you were walking home from school you started to feel sick and faint.The last thing you heard before your mind went blank was the horn of a truck.The dream you had was not a coincidence it was real.As you go on the adventure of a life time to discover your past you face love, friendship, and the power within you
1. The Memory

**AN: The bold are your thoughts by the way.**

As you walk to the front of the gate your best friend, Emily, came running. "What do you think your doing walking away from me, Han!" You pretend to ignore as you always do when she tries to catch up with you. "Nothing, I just wanted to walk is that anything wrong, Emily?"

"YAH, what do you mean you wanted to just walk! Answer me." Just as you walk out the gate you started to feel woozy. "Emily, Can you stop complaining I have a headache."You told her that and looked at her. She was staring right at you. "Oh. are you okay I can ask my mom to drive you home if you want."

"No,no you go ahead I'll survive without your help." You said that as you walk away from Emily. As you walked across the street you start to feel more woozy. Then you suddenly faint, all you can hear as you drop was the sound of the truck's horn.

_Flashback_

"We can't keep her and you know it. Your just going to get yourself killed saving her." You look and see a man saying it to the women.

"We can't leave her either, What kind of father leaves his own child?" The women reply.** `Father? Child? What! No this isn't my parents it couldn't be!` **you think as the women and man yelled back and forth. You try to yell that wasn't possible but all was heard was a little cry.

"See! Even she knows what your going to do to her," the women yelled as she carried you(?) up. "She doesn't even know her own powers and you want to throw her away!"

"I just don't want to see you killed that all," the man said. **`What I have powers and that woman going to get killed! Ha I know this is probably some crazy dream I'm in and when I wake up everything will be right as rain` **You think about this thought for a while but why you don't why it seems so familiar to you. As you look around you recognize the structure to be your foster family home.

** "**It doesn't matter anyway, even if she is strong. You won't know until she grows up."The man told your mom(?) Suddenly the door knocked and the women quickly hides you into a cupboard. You hear the door burst open as everything starts to grow fuzzy. The dream started to fade as you hear screams from the outside.

_Back to where you were_

You woke up with a start and all you see is white. White walls, white clothes, white tables, even the bed was white. You look around as you hear the door creak. Your dream went into your mind and you get scare the same person is back but see your foster-parent and Emily. "Hey, What am I doing here?" Your voice croaked.

"Thank goodness your alive Han!" Your foster-mom, Charlotte, screamed happily as she went to hug you. You try to get up but see the wires holding you down. "Where am I," you ask her with your squeaky voice. Instead of answering your question she started to stroke your brown hair. You look at her in the eye as she got up but all you see in her eyes are tears.

"Your in a very special hospital," your foster- dad, Darian told you in the eye. You think he's glaring at you so you look at Emily instead. Emily then look away and you feel disappointed and as they left you think about your dream.**`Was there some sort of secret they're not telling me`** You start to thing as you fall into a deep sleep. A sleep where happiness came instead of the secrets being held away from you. The sleep took you over and the sleep resembled the other dream but this time you saw the killers. They killed the women and the man and suddenly turn in to wolves as they ran off. As you look at the couple on the floor you notice how they resemble you. **`Is this just a dream or is this real. Its so confusing. Will I ever understand?`**

** Hi! Thank You for Reading! Please Review**


	2. Secrets Reveals

_The Very Next Day_

When you woke up you wonder where you were again. The dream seems so vivid that you think you are still think your in the dream plane until the nurse comes in and tells you that your going to leave the hospital today. You think hard about your dream and it's meaning. The door creaks as it open and you see your Emily enter. "Hey, Emily. How are you?"

"Ha! I should be asking you that since your the one that got in that accident," Emily says to you. You look at the window and see the spring rain falling in. "What hospital am I in?" You ask Emily.

"Your at the hospital, Night Care Hospital in Transylvania." You were shock to be all the way here when you lived in Hungary. So you ask her,"What are we doing one state away from home?"

Emily was nervous as she was starting to talk, and you wonder what she was hiding from you. "Your Foster-Dad told you that we are in a very special hospital already, so we are just here because your know most of the doctors and nurses here."

"Oh, but why a four hour drive away?" You start to question.

"We decided to go here because your-a -werewolf-and-they-only-have-a-hospital-for-you-her," She told you very quickly.

"WHAT! Wait, what did you say. Your talking way to fast for me to understand but I did catch the word werewolf," you tell her.

"Look, I'm not suppose to tell you anything so please don't get mad but your a werewolf and so is your Foster-Mom. Your Foster-Dad is a Vampire but your Foster-Mom doesn't care. That's why your Foster-Dad glares at you now. It's because you are gaining your power and he doesn't want you to hurt your Foster-Mom." You think about what Emily is saying and suddenly everything came together. The dreams, the truth, and the mystery of your parents. `**Everyone has been lying to me. Hiding secrets and even coveting the truth of my heartbroken discovery.`**

Emily left as a guy came in. He was a new student at your school. `**What was his name again? Oh yeah, Vin!` **"Hi Vin what are you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping by seeing if your well."

"Thanks, you barely know me and you drop by." You see that he is hiding something at his back and continue talking. "What's behind your hand Vin?"

Vin slightly blush and reveal his hands. In his hands were the most beautiful flowers you ever seen. There were many varieties and the most b beautiful bow. "I bought you these." His face was pink as he went to gave you the flowers.

You take them and the smell was just like Summer, her most favorite season of all. "Thank you Vin they're beautiful." As you say it he starts to blush more until his entire face was as red as an apple. He then slowly step backward with a bye and left. You look at the bouquet. You feel tired and decide to lay back leaving the flowers on the table and lay down to rest. You couldn't rest though. Your body starts to relax but an instinct tells you to stay alert. So you take both idea and take a short nap.


	3. Supernatural Creatures

You wake up from your nap by someone shaking you. You open your eyes and look into the eyes of a nurse. "YAH, Quit shaking me."

"I'm sorry Miss. but your parent ask that I wake you because your departing soon."

"Foster-parent." You say gritting your teeth. You got of your bed and walk outside seeing your teacher , Vin, Emily, and your Foster-Parents. You look at them with wonder. "Hi . What are you all doing here?" **`Everything changes so fast with one secret being revealed. I wonder how and Vin know about this place if it's such a special hospital and do they know about the Supernatural creature.` **You think about this as your teacher got up.

"Hi Han. I came because I heard that you were here because of the accident at school two days ago." Your teacher says. You think you had a question face because Emily came to you and whispered in your ear, " and Vin are werewolves too." The quote answer your question but you didn't understand why she was being so secretive.

"What happen two days ago. I don't remember anything except the weird dream." As you say this you saw that your foster-parent were looking at each other nervously. You wonder about this as Darian talks to you." Um, What dream did you have about." You laugh at this comment and said,"Nothing to important. Just about this couple."**`Why is it so important that they ask me this.`**

"Can I talk to you, Emily." As you say that you wallk into the room to ask her the question on your mind. "If this is a special hospital and and Vin know about this place then why must you be so secretive."

"Han, why do you need to know this? It's not really important."

"Why can't I! I mean you guys been keeping secrets from me until this incident!"

"Darling, just relax and I'll tell you later okay."

"Okay," you mutter as she walk out the door. **How can so many things be right under my nose and I don't even realize it. **The door of the siding door shut below and you see as everyone you know slowly dissolve with the Sun.

Your Dreams...

Everywhere you look you see Supernaturals around you. Who are real and who are fake? One side you see the Weres, the other Vamps, another the Fae, and finally the witches. Everywhere you turn someone is there chanting and chanting until the sound deafen your ears adn you can no longer hear anything. No longer see the weres,vamps,fae,or witches. The world slowly fade and you end in the arms of a creature. The hand of the creature were burning, scalding your throat. One look and you see him holding a gun to your head and a little boy staring at you in the eyes.

"Thy help me, don't serve him" My mouth automatically said without a thought. The little boy,Thy, continued to look at me in the eyes and the click of a gun snap

"AHHHHH" your voice echoing the halls as you see that you were still in the hospital. The door open to appear the nurse.

"Han what is it! Your screaming woke eveyone up"

"Nothing, nothing" you pant. The world seem so dim then but you awoken to the sound of something...something so familiar.


	4. Werewolf meets Fae

AN: thank you slenderman54 for adding me on your favorite list and reviewing. :)

Once the nurse left you look out the window to see a blue wing. As you look closer you see a boy right next to the window with wings. He covers you mouth as you try to scream. " Shhh don't worry I won't hurt you right now." He lets go your mouth.

"Wh-who are you and why are you here? Why do you have wings? What are you?"

"My, my you are sure a talkative werewolf aren't you?"

"I have the rights to be especially if you came in here unexpectedly and cover my mouth" you glare at him.

"Well my name is Van." You get confused because his name was so close to Vin.

"Vin, as in the new student werewolf? You don't look like him."

"ha I'm Van not Vin. With an a not an i."

" Well VAN it hasn't been pleasant meeting you but goodbye."

"Ah-ah-ah. I've got some answers you need. Am I right. You want to know about why they really kept this secret from you." How can he know what I've been thinking.

"I'm a Fae. And I can read your mind. That's how." you stare at him blankly. "Like I said I can tell you why for a small price."

You decide to go with what your guts tell you and ask, "How can I know you are telling the truth."

"Now darling haven't you heard the legend that Fae's can't lie."

"Well sure but legends can be wrong, can't they."

"Fine I'll prove it to you by letting you see my mind." You touch his reaching hand.

Past...

You see your foster parents talking with Emily.

Mom- Emily have you told Han that you're a witch yet?

Emily- No I haven't. But Han has been acting weird and I was wondering if you told her?

Dad- We haven't told her but we've noticed it to. I don't think she yet because she may be in danger if we do.

Emily- What kind of danger?

Mom- I don't know yet but we think...

Present...

You are shock about what you discover and the quick ending. "W-what it just disappeared? Why can't I see the rest." You were to busy with your shock that you finally see that Van guy was passed out on the floor. You wake him up and tell him to go, telling yourself that know one needs to know what just happened.

AN: Review!


End file.
